


all to myself

by saraheli



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: At the club with Block B, Minhyuk yearns for your attention: frustrated that it’s not all on him to begin with.





	all to myself

You wriggled in your seat as you stirred your drink with a straw. You had been out all night, but things were far from winding down. Most of the boys were on the dance floor, mocking each other and probably spilling their drinks at this point, so the only ones left at the table were you, Zico, and your boyfriend Minhyuk.

As you sipped what little liquid was left in your glass, Zico showed you something funny on his phone and encouraged your laughter with his own.

You had been friends with the boys from Block B since the beginning of your relationship with Minhyuk, but things seemed to be different tonight. Whereas he usually encouraged you to be close with his friends, tonight his eyes rested on you intensely from across the table, liquor on his lips and frustration in his gaze. But, as jealousy was new to him, he said nothing to either of you, only smirked a little when you looked at him and drummed his fingers impatiently on the table. You narrowed your eyes a little.

But, as you opened your mouth to say something, Jaehyo pushed his hands against the table and looked at the three of you as he panted.

“Guys, the music is  _good_ here for once, you have to come dance.” He insisted, tapping Zico on the arm as he was the nearest to him.

“Yeah!” Kyung chimed in from nearby, “You guys have been sitting here all night.” He came closer, clapping his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Plus, don’t you wanna dance with your girl?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

Minhyuk’s eyes never left yours. “Yeah, come to think of it, I do.” He stood up and nodded for you to do the same. His commanding presence was a bit of a shock, but you wrote it off as some combination of the atmosphere and the alcohol.

You two wound through the crowd of unfamiliar faces to a place where you both could stand somewhat comfortably. He set his hand on your waist and you moved with him, your bodies finding a rhythm together.

He tilted his head so that his lips brushed your ear and you jerked away in surprise, but he held you in place.

“You know, I’ve been trying to get your attention all night.” He said, his whisper traveling to you stunningly will despite the pulse of the music.

“Really?” You asked him sarcastically, a playful smile gracing your features. “You must be doing a rather poor job because I hardly noticed.”

He scoffed at you, resting his chin on your shoulder. “I know they’re your friends too, but we’ve hardly had any time together tonight.”

“Minhyuk, are you… _jealous_?” You asked teasingly, sliding your hand up his back and into his hair.

“Maybe a little,” he replied. His voice was a mixture of a pouting whine and a growl. He pressed his face against your neck and kissed the place where it met your shoulder. You let out a short breath and bit your lip, leaning a little further into him instinctively. “I’m sorry, I just want you all to myself.” He gave your hip a squeeze as he kissed your shoulder.

“Well,” you said, your voice lowering as your mouth came closer to his ear, “you certainly have my attention.”

He pulled away from you, giving you a private wink with a mischievous grin. “Perfect.” He turned and started away from the dance floor.

“Um,” you laughed incredulously, “Where exactly are you going?”

He licked his lower lip and smiled more devilishly than before, “I’m taking you back.” He pulled you along. “I want to show those guys that you’re all mine.” 


End file.
